Tony's Hell
by The Red Dove
Summary: An angry duo are getting revenge on Tony-for something he doesn't even remember doing! The pranks played alternate from mild to violent, and Tony doesn't know who it is or what to do! But it's obvious he really pissed somebody off. But what the pranksters don't know is that if you target one Avenger, you deal with the team.


"I didn't do it." she glanced at her pale reflection in the mirror. She shook her head and tried again. "I didn't do it." she sighed and grabbed the sink in her frustration. "What am I missing?!" she whispered harshly. "I didn't do it!" she tried with more stress on 'didn't'.

Joanna sighed and backed up to the toilet and sat down. "I didn't do it, plain and simple." she tried again. "No, they'd think I did it."

Just then Joanna heard footsteps outside of her door. "Come in, Karina."

In walked her roommate with her new super short haircut, making the tiniest afro of curls on the top of her head. She glanced at her own reflection in the mirror. "Too short." she stated. "Dammit!" she reached in her purse and pulled out a cigarette. "Where's my damn lighter...oh!" she pulled it out and tried to start her smoke, but the flame kept going out. "Joanna?"

Joanna sighed and handed her a new lighter out of her own pocket. "Always prepared!" Karina exclaimed, hugging Joanna and lighting her cigarette.

"Yep." Joanna replied, her hands in her large sweater pockets. "I can fit my laptop in here, you know."

"Mmhmm." Karina mumbled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She blew out a puff of smoke. "Look like a Barbie, smoke like a Marley." she said. She then grabbed her camera out of her purse and snapped a picture of her reflection. "Can I see your laptop?"

Joanna smiled and said "Sure!" She down to her room and unplugged it, bringing it into the bathroom.

"Thank you." Karina thanked and plugged in her camera. "You want some?" she held out her cigarette.

"Umm, not today." Joanna stated. Karina shrugged and pushed the cig back into her mouth, typing away on the laptop. "Plug it in when you're done, okay?" she said as she stepped outside. Joanna walked to the front door and stepped outside, only to step back in. "Karina?"

"Yes?"

"There's a giant blue portal in the sky. Can I use your camera?"

Karina chuckled and walked out with it. "What do you really need it for-oh my god." she said as she finally looked outside.

"Can I use it?"

Karina nodded and handed it to her, watching as Joanna snapped several pictures with it.

"Should we be scared?" Joanna asked.

Karina nodded again and ran to her bedroom, locking the door.

Joanna, now frightened herself, started to follow when she dropped the camera through the stairs.

Karina was going to be pissed.

She ran down the stairs and picked up the camera, glad to see it had no scratches. Joanna turned around to come face to face with the strangest looking creature she had ever seen. Soon, however, Iron Man flew past and blasted the creature before heading away, not realizing that his blasters sent Joanna flying into the staircase of the apartment building, causing them to tumble down, trapping Joanna underneath.

* * *

Joanna opened her eyes to a blinding white light, causing her to shut them right away.

"She's awake!" someone yelled and ran towards her. Joanna opened her eyes, not recognizing the person running towards her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Dr. Vance, and who might you be?" he replied.

"Joanna." she answered timidly.

Dr. Vance smiled at her. "How do you feel?"

Joanna closed her eyes and thought. "I don't know. I feel numb all over."

"Good, good." Dr. Vance wrote something down.

"What happened?"

"An alien invasion, if you believe it or not. About a week ago."

"I've been asleep for a week?" she yelled loudly.

"Yes, but that's a good thing." Dr. Vance tried.

"How?"

Dr. Vance proceeded to write something down on his clipboard.

"Is this real? It doesn't feel real." Joanna stated. Just then she heard more running footsteps and smiled. "Here comes Karina."

"How can you tell?" Dr. Vance asked just as Karina rushed in, crying slightly.

"Where's my sweater?"

Karina smiled and held it up, only a few small rips.

"Is everything still in there?"

"I'm pretty sure." Karina stated. "There was a shit-ton of stuff and nothing was around you."

Joanna nodded and laid her head back. "Why were you crying?"

Karina smiled sadly and glanced to the doctor. The doctor then nodded.

"The accident...kinda hurt you really bad." she stated.

"I feel fine...I think."

Karina continued her fake smile. "I'm going to give it to you bluntly. You lost your foot. But don't worry, we're getting you a prosthetic."

Joanna gasped loudly and looked down at her body, noticing the imbalance near the bottom.

And Joanna passed out.

* * *

Two months later and Joanna was finally able to walk by herself perfectly, with an obvious limp, though.

"My footsteps sound funny." Joanna stated.

Karina laughed. "Even I agree with you, weirdo."

The physical therapist, Kristy, then asked "What is it with you and footsteps?"

Karina laughed some more. "She has this weird ability to tell who a person is based on their footsteps. She says everyone walks differently."

Joanna smiled and nodded her head once. "Yes, they do."

Kristy shook her head and shook hands with Joanna. "It was nice working with you."

"It was nice being worked on." Joanna joked.

Kristy smiled fondly and let go, watching the two friends walk out of her office.

"So..." Karina asked after a while of walking. "You getting used to the new foot, yet?"

"No, but I can use it at least."

"Good. Is it okay if you tell me what you can remember?" Karina asked.

Joanna sighed. "I walked down the stairs and saw one of the aliens. Stark in his Iron Man suit then flew by and shot at it, but I guess the blast threw me back into the stairs."

Karina shouted "Oh my God!"

"I know, it was pretty-"

"You could sue him, you know! I bet you could make a ton of money!" Karina sighed.

Joanna laughed. "Well, I do kinda hate him now, but I don't like public attention, and Mr. Stark makes everything public."

Karina then lowered her head in thought. "Then how about we make his life a living hell. And do it secretly, so you don't have to worry about getting caught.

Joanna placed her hands in her pockets, feeling the many items she had in there. "Well...alright. But how?"

* * *

"Sir, there was just a fire in the lobby." JARVIS called out to Tony, who was busy coming up with a new model for his Iron Man suit.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"It appears as though the garbage burst into flames. Miss Potts put it out, and there was minor damage."

"Hmm, JARVIS, could you-"

He was cut off by a large explosion above.

"JARVIS?"

"A bomb just went off, sir," said the computer, sounding slightly panicked.

"Damage?" Tony asked as he raced up the stairs.

"Extreme damage to the third and fourth floors, sir, which were currently under remodeling. No fatalities."

"What is going on today?" Tony asked as he reached the destroyed floors.

"Sir?" JARVIS asked.

"Yes, JARVIS?"

"It would appear as though several vicious dogs are running rampant in the lobby."

Tony then ran back down the stairs, finally hearing the screams and barking coming from the front lobby.

Tony stood amazed as large, vicious, soaking wet dogs ran everywhere, tearing up everything in sight and snapping at the various people evacuating the room. Several of them also doing their business in many locations.

Tony thanked every god he heard of that Pepper was currently back in California on business.

Then he hears several gunshots, and the remaining people screamed.

"JARVIS?!" Tony asked, now heading towards his Iron Man suit.

"Shots coming in from the East, hitting the penthouse." JARVIS answered as Tony now flew up there.

However, the shooting had stopped, and no one was in sight. Tony looked at the bulletproof glass, wondering what they were trying to do.

There on the bulletproof glass, written out in bullet holes, were the words STARK SUCKS.

Tony sighed and shook his head. "What the hell?"


End file.
